Choose: Me or Her?
by DarkDia
Summary: Rima is dating Nagihiko with her friends Amu and Ikuto, Tadase and Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kairi, Kukai and Utau and Kirishima and new girl Ashiko. But when Saaya and her girl group interfere, who will the guys end up with? Rimahiko!
1. Walking to School and an Exciting Lunch

**Tawni: Hey everyone! **

**Kate: This is Tawni's first story**

**Rima: Why is it a Rimahiko?**

**Nagihiko: Relax Rima-koi. You know you like me**

**Rima: Grrrr Crossdresser**

**Tanzi: Rima… calm down…**

**Tangi: Umm… This could be bad. Let's start the story. Nadeshiko do the disclaimer.**

**Nadeshiko: Hai. Tawni-san (a.k.a RiRiGal) does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story.**

**Amu: Enjoy the story!**

Rima's Pov

Uggghhhh. School time. I could not be more annoyed. I looked at the clock. Only 6:00. I'm going back to sleep. "_Buzz Buzz Buzz I'll catch a grenade for ya" _my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller image. It's my boyfriend the oh so perfect Fujisaki Nagihiko. And I'm his perfect (to him) girlfriend Mashiro Rima. "Nagihiko" I whined into the phone. He chuckled and said "Rima-koi, you were never a morning person. I'll meet you and the others at your house at 7:30. See you later, Rima-koi." He said before hanging up. I sighed. Nagihiko is the only person up at 6 in the morning. I better wake up everyone else. I dialed a group conversation and former king, Hotori Tadase answered first. "Mashiro-san? Why are you calling me so early?" Then my best friend and former joker, Hinamori Amu answered. "Rima! It's too early to chat!" Amu whined. Then I heard a beep. Amu's boyfriend and ex- Easter worker, Tsukiyomi Ikuto answered the phone. " Oi Shrimp! Cats like to sleep. What's up with the early call?" Then former jack and boyfriend of Idol Hoshina- Tsukiyomi Utau, Souma Kukai answered also with Utau. "Hello?" They said in sync. Next to answer was childish former ace, Yaya Yuiki and her boyfriend, who slept over, former jack and extremely smart kid, Sanjo Kairi. "Hello?" Yaya screamed into the phone. "Queen? Why have you called?" Then came basketball star, Kirishima Fuyuki. "Rima-chan?" Kirishima mumbled. And last but not least was American Pop Star and my best friend, Tawni McGeller. "What!" A very angry Tawni screamed into the phone. "Guys we are all meeting at my house at 7:30 K? Don't be late. I said then hung up, disconnecting the call. I got ready, combed my long blond hair and ate breakfast. When I got outside everyone was there. "Let's go" I said. And we started off for school.

Amu's Pov

When we got to school we walked into homeroom and sat down at our science table. Soon our teacher Yuu Nikaidou walked in and took attendance. I played with my favorite pen through class and waited for lunch. The lunch bell rang and we all rushed out in a huge hurry.

Utau's Pov

We all sat down for lunch. "Hey did you guys get the tickets for my concert?" I asked? "Yeah" Amu responded. "Guys my party is this weekend so I hope you can make it. Kelly Clarkson ad Carrie Underwood will be there." Tawni told us. You see, because Tawni is an American pop star, she knows a lot of different American stars. Tawni moved to Japan 3 years ago and we instantly liked her. Everyone was already dating. When Tawni came, Kirishima was dating Saaya Yamabuki but he dumped her for Tawni see it went kind of like this.

Flashback: 

_Saaya sat on Kirishima's lap as Amu, Ikuto ,Tadase, Nadeshiko, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Kirishima and Saaya watched a new girl walk through the cafeteria, getting all the looks and stares. She came over to their table and asked shyly "Can I sit with you?" Utau happily nodded and the girl sat down. "I'm Tawni" she introduced herself. "Honey, no offense, your uglier than a toad." Saaya insulted her. "I'm much prettier than you." Tawni looked down "Oh well, then." She took her lunch and got up to leave. "Hey!' kirishima yelled as she walked away."Saaya what's your problem? She's beautiful!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Well if she is sooo pretty, why don't you date her?" Saaya challenged. "I will" Kirishima responded. Saaya's face paled "W-what? Your dumping me for that bitch! You're a bastard!.Saaya yelled. "No, you're the bitch, Saaya. I was crazy for every going out with you." Kirishima yelled back. Tawni sat down again and Saaya stomped away angrily._

End of Flashback:

Utau's Pov

So that's how we became friends with Tawni. "Oh no" Tawni exclaimed. I turned around and saw Saaya and her group of bitches walking toward us. Oh no, indeed.

**Tawni: Done!**

**Tangi: Please Review!**

**Tanzi: Tangi! Your cookies are burning!**

**Tangi: Oh shit! I'm coming, cookies!**

**Tawni: Uhh Please review!**


	2. Saaya's Group and An Audition

**Tangi: We're Back!**

**Utau: You don't have to scream! Jeez.**

**Kukai: Utau, calm down.**

**Utau: I don't have to!**

**Tawni: Ok on with the chapter!**

**Tanzi: Amu do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: Tawni-ch-**

**Ikuto: Tawni (a.k.a RiRiGal) does not own Shugo Chara! or any other licensed things in this chapter.**

**Yaya: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Amu: Ikuto! She asked me to do it!**

Tawni's Pov

Is this bitch seriously messing with us? Ugh "Saaya what do you want?" Amu growled. Saaya smirked "Let me introduce you to my minions!" Saaya yelled. A tall blond girl wearing a blue dress stepped up. "My first minion is Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto." The girl smirked and stood back. The next girl was a tall brunette that wore a cream shirt with a black jacket and really short jean shorts. "My second minion is Caru Fujiwara." Saaya announced. The next girl was a short red head wearing a white skinny dress. "My third minion, behold, Umi Hiwara!" Saaya screamed. The next girl wore a pink top and belt with black jeans. "My fourth minion Ani Katzuwari! My final minion is new. From America please welcome, Angela Johnston!" Saaya announced. Angela was a blond girl who was a bout Amu's height. They came and pushed us off the bench sitting next to our guys. This is trouble.

Rima's Pov

No. After the girls pushed us off, Tawni got up and pushed Saaya off, who was next to Kirishima. Caru was next to Ikuto, Ani next to Nagihiko, Lulu next to Kairi, Umi next to Kukai and Angela next to Tadase. We all got mad. So we did the natural thing. Got up and pushed them down. We took our places on the bench and shooed the other girls away.

Nagihiko's Pov

I looked at Rima. "Rima, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked up at my friends. "All we can do is avoid them." Kukai sighed. Then the lunch bell rang. "Oh well" Rima sighed. The girls headed off in the direction of their next class. Kukai and I took off with Kirishima, Tadase, Kairi and Ikuto in tow.

Amu's Pov

Stupid Girls. "Hey look!" Yaya squealed. I looked up and saw a sign up sheet for Talent Show Auditions. "We should sign up!" Tawni and Utau said in sync. "Ok. Let's." Rima agreed. I nodded. "What should we sing?" Nadeshiko asked. We all thought for a few minutes. "Hey! Let's sing "Lady Marmalade" By: Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Pink and Mya!" Tawni decided. We all agreed and because it was from the movie Moulin Rouge! We decided The Moulin Rouge would be our group name. WE went to the auditorium and decided to ditch class to practice our song. "Ok here is the break down: I am Christina, Rima is Lil' Kim, Amu is Pink, Utau is Mya and NAdeshiko and Yaya are the show announcers" Tawni said. We ran through the number than we heard a teacher's voice. Acting class. We all looked at each other and could tell what we all were thinking. 'Oh shit' we all said in our heads.

**Tawni: Done!**

**Tangi: Yum!**

**Tawni: Tangi, those are burnt cookies.**

**Tangi: I know.**

**Tanzi: Uhhh… ok? Review!**


	3. A Dentist and A Scared Utau

**Tawni: Hi guys! I can't believe I'm back with another chapter.**

**Tangi: AND she used a reviewer a special guest.**

**Tanzi: Tangi, she used 2 reviewers. **

**Tangi: Oh whatever!**

**Tawni: The first special guest is reviewer Blueberryfan10 as Tawni's American Friend, Kate Joel. The second special guest is SpiraTheAnimeGirl as Talent Show Director, 16 yr. old Tomi Fazanakawa. The third special guest is-**

**Tangi & Tanzi: THERE'S A THIRD?**

**Tawni: YES! Now what was I saying… Oh yeah! The third special guest is N.M Flower as School Girl Tina Jones.**

**Amu: Tawni (a.k.a RiRiGal) does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story.**

**Utau: ENJOY!**

Normal Pov

"Shit!" Utau cursed. "How are we supposed to get to class now?" Tawni asked. "I have an idea!" Yaya yelled. Yaya took out her cell phone and sent out a text. In seconds, Yaya's phone beeped about 6 times. The first one was from Tadase. It read "_No problem, Yaya-chan. I'll cover for Nadeshiko until u guys get out. Good Luck! – Tadase." _The second one was from Kirishima. It read "_Gotcha. Hope u guys get out! – Kirishima." _The next was from Ikuto. It said "_Amu's off the hook. Don't worry about it." _The next was from Nagihiko. It read "_I'll cover good luck! – Nagihiko." _The next from Kairi, reading_ "Hope u get out Yaya-chan! – Kairi."_ The last one was from Kukai and it read "_I gotcha! – Kukai." _Yaya put away her phone and the girls sat there.

Yaya's Pov

My plan worked well! The guys are covering for us. I was so happy, yet so scared. Then Rima found the stepladder off the stage and we crawled down the ladder carefully, and got onto the floor. We crawled to the third column of seats and hid behind them. We crawled out still hiding behind the seats as we passed them. We crawled out the exit and ran to class. But unlucky for us class had been let out. WE ran out and found the guys standing by the gate. I ran to Kairi and he scooped me up into his arms. "Yaya! I was so worried about you!" He yelped. I broke out of his hug and said "Kairi, Yaya's ok!" and he hugged me yet again. Utau went up to Kukai and she looked (no offense Utau) horrible. She had scratch marks from her sensitive skin on the hard, scratchy carpet. She had bruises and bumps from falling on the slippery floor while we were running. She even ran into a garbage can and cut herself. "Utau! What happened? Are you ok?" Kukai asked worriedly. "Yes, Kukai, I'm okay" Utau responded, hugging him. Nadeshiko suddenly looked very shocked. "What?" Rima asked. "The Auditions!" Nadeshiko yelped. We all panicked and ran, our boyfriends running after us. Then, we heard 2 screams. We looked down and saw Amu and another girl on the ground. The girl had black hair and tanned skin. She was rubbing her head, as if she had a bump. "Ah sorry!" Amu squealed. She got up and helped the girl up. "It's ok. I should have watched where I was going. Hi, I'm Tina!" The girl told us. "It's nice to meet you Tina, but we have to get going!" Utau said. "Okay, see you later!" Tina said to us before walking off. We helped Amu dust off her pants and we kept running. We got inside the building and we ran to the audition doors. I saw a blond girl closing the doors and became terrified. "NOOOOO!" Utau shouted as she dove for the door. The girl stopped and looked down at Utau. Tawni seemed to recognized the girl. "Tawni?" She asked. "Kate!" Tawni exclaimed running over and hugging the girl. "Um…" Rima said. "Oh! Sorry! Kate this is Amu, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko and you've met Utau." Tawni introduced us. "Oh my gosh! Are you trying out? Come in!" Kate exclaimed. We took our seats in the auditorium and watched. One girl sang "Sober" By: P!nk. She was awesome! We're next. I'm so nervous.

Nadeshiko's Pov

We're next. Utau grabbed my hand and dragged my backstage the others following. We got ready and went out. "Hi! I'm Tomi Fazanakawa. So, which group are you?" Tomi asked us. "The Moulin Rouge. We are singing Lady Marmalade By: Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil' Kim and Mya." I told her. "Alright. And… BEGIN!" Tomi shouted. Kukai closed the curtain for us and Yaya and I stepped out."Ladies and Gentlemen" I boomed. "Welcome to" Yaya also boomed. "The Moulin Rouge!" We both exclaimed. Kukai and Nagihiko opened the curtain and there stood all 4 girls. "These are my soul sisiters. Let me here ya'll flow, sisters." Rima sang. "Hey sister, go sister, flow sister, go sister." Amu sang starting the song. Then Utau started to sing. After Utau was Amu, Rima and Tawni. Yaya and I came out and we all finished the song. "Ladies! That was amazing! You're in!" Tomi yelled and we all started to freak out. Kate hopped on stage and her and Tawni started dancing. "I'm so tired.." Utau said as she fell down. Kukai hopped up and swiftly caught her. "Utau?" He asked only to see she was asleep. He chuckled and said "Well, my little princess is tired. Let's go on home guys.". Kukai walked down the hall with Utau in his arms and we all followed in pursuit. Boy, today was quite a day!

Time Skip: 3hrs. Later (6:00)

Ikuto's Pov

We took the girls to dinner at Champps Americana **(Don't own!) **and then we went to the local park. Nagihiko, Kukai and Kirishima were playing basketball against Rima, Utau and Tawni. Amu, Yaya, Kairi and I were playing Tag, while Nadeshiko and Tadase sat together on the swings. Amu was running past the basketball courts and I chased after her. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Not like a horror movie scream more like a 'why-did-I-just-do-that?' scream. Amu and I stopped running and I saw Rima lying flat on the ground, Utau next to her. Amu ran into the court entrance, while I just climbed up the 12 foot fence and dropped into the court. Surprisingly, I got there faster than Amu. Yaya, Kairi, Nadeshiko and Tadase came running. "Utau-chan!" Nadeshiko squealed. "Rima-chi!" Yaya screamed so loud, I think I lost the hearing in my left ear. They all ran into the court and knelt beside Rima and Utau. "What happened?" I asked. Kukai answered me before I had a chance to crush him. "They tripped over each other's feet" He said real fast. I helped Utau up and Nagihiko helped up Rima. "Oh no, Rima! You're tooth is chipped!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "Utau, open." I demanded. She opened her mouth and sure enough her tooth was there in place and everything. But one thing was wrong. It was chipped. "Girls we have to get you to a dentist." Nagihiko told them. Utau's face went pale white. I remembered when she was little, she took good care of her teeth and despised going to the dentist's office. She always hated any dentist and always had to have at least 3 nurses hold her down so he could clean her teeth. I guess Kukai will never be a dentist.

**Tawni: How did you like it?**

**Tangi: Good!**

**Tanzi: Hurry up and post it!**

**El: Review!**


	4. Author's Note Please read! Important!

**Authors Note! Important Please Read**

**Hi guys, It's Tawni but I just want to let you know, I'm going by my regular name, Ashiko. So in the story, Tawni is now Ashiko. I wanted to clear that up in case you got confused. See ya!**

**~ Ashiko-chan**


	5. Bitten Fingers and Dentist Shrieks

**Ashiko: Hi! Here's the next chapter**

**Tanzi: …..**

**Tangi: …..**

**Ashiko: What the hell? You're usually so loud!**

**Tangi: She stole my cookie pan**

**Tanzi: She stole my books**

**Ashiko: Whatever!**

**Nagi: Ashiko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! A dentist's office or any other licensed things in the story.**

**Ashiko: Yup! I only own myself…..**

**Rima: Enjoy the stupid Rimahiko story**

Ikuto's Pov

Amu let us have sleepover at her house since it was late. Kukai carried Utau over his shoulder while she froze in fear of the dentist's office. I sighed. "Amuuu…" I whined. "Yes Ikuto?" She asked with that annoyed expression. "Can I use your phone?" I asked her. She sighed and gave me her pink cell phone. I smirked and dialed a number. A secret number. "Hello?" the voice said to me. 'Hey, it's Ikuto." I told her. "Ikuto! Who the hell are you talking to?"Amu yelled at me. "Is that Utau?" the voice asked. 'No it's my girlfriend Amu." I told her. "So what do you want Ikuto?" Yuki asked me. "Well why doesn't my favorite cousin come down and see me and Utau." I said to her. "Utau's going to the dentist, isn't she?" Yuki asked. "Yup" I told her and she sighed and said she would come. When we got to Amu's house we went to bed. Sweet Nightmares, Utau, sweet nightmares.

Kukai's Pov

I woke up the next morning to find Utau clinging to my chest with those big pleading eyes. "Pwease, Kukai, don't make me go to the dentists" she said giving me the baby face. I grinned and picked her up. "Nope you're going." I told her. "But why, Kukai?" she asked me. "Because your tooth needs to be fixed and I won't have a good day until it is." I told her. She got upset and I carried her downstairs. "Morning guys" I said while I yawned. Ikuto stood up and he looked upset. "Why are carrying Utau around as if you just married her?" he asked me. I shrugged and said "I woke up and she was clinging to me. I couldn't get her off." Then there was a knock at the door. Ikuto stood up and ran to the door. At the door stood a girl with blonde hair. She smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Utau" she said. Utau jumped out of my arms and hugged her. "Yuki!" she exclaimed. I stood baffled. "You're Kukai, aren't you?" She asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "I'm Yuki, Utau's cousin." She told me. "So, Utau, I hear you're going to _**That Place**_." Yuki said. Utau nodded and Yuki laughed. "I can't wait to see this one." She said.

**-1 hour later-**

Ikuto's Pov

We were at the dentist and Utau was kicking and screaming. Kukai sighed and lifted her out of the car. Tears fell out of Utau's eyes. "No! No! Don't make me go! Don't make me, Kukai!" Utau shouted, still crying. But Kukai just lifted her bridal style and walked into the building. Once we were in the elevator, Kukai put Utau down and she ran to the closed door. "NOOOOO!" Utau screamed pounding and pelting the door. As the door opened, Kukai picked up Utau, yet again, and walked into the dentist's office. "Ah! Is this Miss Hoshina-san?" The dentist asked. Kukai answered saying "Yes, but as you can see, she's kind of scared." The dentist laughed. "No problem. I'll take Miss Mashiro first." He said. Rima followed the dentist. "Great news! I have an open chair! Send Miss Hoshina back!" The dentist boomed. Utau shakily walked to the back. "Uh Oh." Yuki said, rushing to the back. "No! Utau stop! No! Whoa!" Yuki cried as she flew back. "Charanari: Lunatic Charm!" Utau shouted. "Shit!"I cursed running to the back. Utau was setting off her powers, while the poor dentist hid under a table and Rima sat on a chair. Unfortunately, another horrible noise was heard. "Charanari: Solo Star!" Yuki yelled. 'Double shit!' I cursed in my head. Yuki and Utau fighting was never a good idea. "They shot their powers at each other until I heard another voice. "STOP IT!" Rima screamed. Everyone looked at her and she said "Let's get this over with. I just want to go home." She said. At that everyone stared at Utau and Yuki. Utau grumbled and sat down and the dentist got out from under the table. Yuki stood next to Utau and held her down. An assistant nurse went to go help Rima while the dentist handled Utau. Yuki tied her up. Then put her hands on Utau's head. "Go ahead" Yuki sighed. Utau kicked and screamed like nuts. The doctor got into her mouth and managed to fix her tooth before she could bite his finger off. "That'll be $300.00" the dentist told us. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at him. "Well she tried to bite my finger off and well she succeeded" He told us taking of his glove. I sighed and gave him the money. "Thank You. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sew my finger back on." He said before walking into the back. I sighed "3, 2, 1…" I counted. Then we heard a "AHHHH! THE PAIN!" I sighed again and said "Let's go before he decides to sue us." So we walked out of the dentists office, still hearing the loud screams coming from above.

**Ashiko: How did you like it?**

**Utau: I felt like a baby…**

**Kukai: You should have**

**Utau: Kukai! *Throws purse at him***

**Kukai! OWWWW! R&R!**

**Ashiko: Do. It. Now!**


End file.
